


还是那个。

by y_JZ



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, ルシサン
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y_JZ/pseuds/y_JZ
Summary: 恐れてはならない、わたしはあなたと共にいる。驚いてはならない、わたしはあなたの神である。わたしはあなたを強くし、あなたを助け、わが勝利の右の手をもって、あなたをささえる。- イザヤ書 41:10
Relationships: Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)





	还是那个。

见サンダルフォン要走，骑空团的这个团长抽了跳板背在身后，也不知其得意武器算巨型木刀还是刃和柄同宽的大斧。想走自不强留，サンダルフォン还领到好心的善意提醒：出去进别的编队，愿天司长继续能干有用不赋闲。特异点果然是膨胀，好比囊肿乃健康躯体中异常。サンダルフォン嘴角挑高。一千年软禁挨过，二千年监禁蹲过，天空都让他颠覆——从前上面的落下去以后下面的再不升起来——不过是差一点点就能大功告成。他岂是会被威逼胁迫的角色。也不想想是谁抗命不受魅了、是谁咬紧牙关1HP反射三连击、是谁又当战斗单位又当加攻加血的召唤石。左右世界命运的特异点，真是没脑子不长记性的奇怪东西。“呵、多谢？别忘了，我也就是个过渡的，”倒亏了那要命的健忘サンダルフォン竟然得听他亲手推去送命的人调配，“你今天没撞上你要的那个邂逅，我明天就还是你的光队中心。”而光属性是这个骑空团的中心。サンダルフォン是世界中心。  
特异点果然开始唠唠叨叨，什么为啥神圣高洁统领天司掌管进化的天司长竟然需要喂卡升级。サンダルフォン由着对方讲，听了，冷笑哼一哼。“但サンダルフォン你放心，金刚晶备着呢。”还有大马士革。万事俱备，只欠SSR。所以サンダルフォン跟特异点实实在在期间限定纯粹合作的关系。天司长复职，备用机还翅，サンダルフォン有多远走多远。羽翼是还了的，要用脚走，走走这二千年后的现如今，然而辨不明哪里进化了哪里废弃了，哪里是那株咖啡树似的亘古奇迹。サンダルフォン二千年前的世界就研究所那么大的地盘，走是走不了多远，最远直到那个人跟前，那个人竟来到自己面前。  
“サンダルフォン，サンダルフォン，”骑空士问道，“你没有了的，是这个路西非？还是这个路西欧？或又是那个路西法？”因为サンダルフォン把打向他的心理攻击奉还回去，偶尔仍会收到新手福利抽奖券的Rank<101骑空士，讲一句往咖啡里扔一个方糖。サンダルフォン已经不心疼咖啡了。现在是方糖比较可怜。  
逼疯一名骑空士，跟着サンダルフォン解决掉ベリアル。今时不同往日。台词翻来覆去，彼此早就进入倦怠期。升天？好啊，先送你上西天。勃发？不如爆发吧，刺激。后门还是不是处？承蒙关心及厚爱，业与对象身心交融，灵肉统一。“我跟ルシフェル様合法合体了。”核也罢剑也罢用起来都差不多，反正サンダルフォン在的那个骑空团里又还没有能跟サンダルフォン上位互换的光SSR角色和光SSR召唤石。让那个梦想sub召唤石铺四只サンダルフォン的特异点来找サンダルフォン与天司长的不同？别了吧。Nonsense.  
你变了。ベリアル舔嘴唇期待新口味的サンダルフォン。你确实变了。  
“不然呢？那个人就爱看进化的戏码，不最终上限解放，怎能算对他有用。特异点，反正是nonsense的事情，”二千年，一瞬间，“姑且陪你再耍耍。”  
说着サンダルフォン打了个响指。

fin


End file.
